La vie reprend
by CristalBlue
Summary: Quand quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas vu depuis des années réaparait dans votre vie...
1. Rencontre

_Alors voilà... c'est ma nouvelle fic, La vie reprend. J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira. j'en ai déja écrit 6 chapitres et elle ne devrait pas être trop longue (une dizaine). Donc elle est bientôt fini de rédiger. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en penser. Je n'abandonne pas du tout alliés à la vie, je pense pouvoir mettre un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine. En attendant, bonne lecture, et surtout ne m'oubliez pas à la fin du chapitre !_

_Disclamer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de le faire ? Rien est à moi, tout est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling (à qui j'adresse mes félicitation pour la petite Mackenzie) et à la Warner Bros... Voilà !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

C'était l'automne, une très belle jeune femme de 24 ans marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. Elle avait des cheveux ondulés et châtain foncés et avait deux yeux chocolat, aux reflets de miel. Son teint était légèrement rosi, du fait de la fraîcheur de cette matinée de samedi matin. Elle marchait d'un bon pas, et entra dans une librairie.

- Bonjour Max ! Lança-t-elle à l'homme derrière le comptoir.

- Bonjour ma belle, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Pas pire que hier répondit avec un grand sourire la jeune femme.

- Et comment ça se passe à la rédaction ?

- Au…pas pire que d'habitude, nous sommes comme toujours en retard avec la rubrique « nouvelle technologie », mais pour une fois, Sophie de la rubrique « les coups de cœurs du mois » a rendu son papier à temps. Un vrai exploit !

-Bâ, vous en fait pas, vous arriverez bien à sortir votre magazine dans les temps, comme toujours ! Dite moi ma belle, il m'a bien semblé lire votre nom en bas de l'article de la Une du « Londres Time » d'hier. Vous allez retourner là bas ?

- Ca ? C'était juste un petit service que j'ai rendu au rédacteur en chef. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de retourner là bas. Je suis bien mieux payé à « She's », j'ai un vrai poste à responsabilités et le travail est moins harassant !

- Mais vous, ce qui vous plait, c'est le journalisme de terrain, pas de rester derrière un bureau en attendant de savoir si les pois seront à la mode l'hiver prochain.

- J'ai eu assez de terrain pour encore quelques années de réserves. Peutêtre qu'un jour je retournerai à l'investigation, mais j'ai vu assez d'action lorsque j'étais à New York il y a trois ans. J'ai faillit y resterça vous refroidit une femme !

- Je peux comprendre cela, mais je persiste à dire que votre place n'est pas dans un bureau.

- Peut être…

Elle fit un sourire et s'éloigna vers les rayonnages pour voir les derniers titres de la presse internationale. Peu de boutiques à Londres avaient comme celle-ci un rayon entier de journaux et magazines étrangers, elle appréciait particulièrement le fait de pouvoir flâner dans les rayons de cette boutique, tout en lisant les gros titres qui venaient du monde entier (mais principalement d'Europe). Parlant couramment français, allemand et espagnol, elle pouvait presque tout lire dans la langue d'origine. Son regard fut soudain attiré par la une d'un journal français « La Terre », la Une avait pour titre « Un nouveau cyclone dans les Caraïbes ». Elle s'empara du journal et se mit avidement à lire le texte de l'article, s'inquiétant pour ses parents qui avaient décidé de se payer un voyage en République Dominicaine pour leurs 30 ans de mariage. Elle fut si inquiète en lisant les lignes du journal, qu'elle recula d'un pas, assez violemment, rentrant en collision avec l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elleà lire les gros titres des journaux de l'autre présentoir.

Elle se retourna pour s'excuser au même moment que l'homme fit volte face pour lui dire de faire attention.

- Excusez …

- Vous pouvez…

Ils restèrent làà se regarder fixement dans le blanc des yeux, pendant au moins une bonne minute, avant que la jeune femme, ne reprenant contenance ne se mette à parler.

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ici après tant d'années.

- Moi non plus.

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Plus de six ans.

- Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

- Je suis courtier.

- En bourse ?

- Oui.

- Je ne te voyais pas tellement dans un travail de moldus.

L'homme eu un petit sourire.

- Tu m'as mal jugé.

- Probablement.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

- Je suis rédactrice en chef du magazine féminin « She's ».

- C'est bien. Tu as bien réussi.

- Toi aussi.

- Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre.

Un blanc s'installa dans la conversation. C'est la jeune femme qui reprit la parole.

- Tu n'as jamais revu les autres.

- Non. Je suppose que toi oui.

- Je n'ai pas voulu perdre le contacte comme toi.

- J'ai vu trop de morts.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour quitter tes amis.

- L'étiez vous vraiment ?

- Bien sur que nous l'étions ! C'est une blague ou quoi ? Nous n'avons jamais cessé de t'épauler. Même quand celui que tu considérais comme ton père est mort, nous sommes tous restés près de toi. A te soutenir.

- Je devais probablement avoir besoin d'autre chose que de votre soutien.

- Ha oui ? Et tu avais besoin de quoi ?

L'homme regarda intensément la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui.

- De quelque chose que tu n'as jamais voulu m'accorder Hermione.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- D'amour.

* * *

_Voilà... mais la question qui se pose est : qui a-t-elle rencontrée ? Si vous avez une opinion, j'adorerai la connaitre ! Biz_


	2. Ne cherche pas à me revoir

_Oua ! Je suis très en forme aujourd"hui, ça fait trois chapitre que j'édite pour le web ! J'éspère que ce deuxième chapitre de **La vie reprend** va vous plaire. Ici on en apprend un peu plus sur l'histoire de nos deux héros... et vous allez surtout découvrir qui est l'homme mystère! Noubliez pas de me donner votre avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ne cherche pas à me revoir**

-_ Ha oui ? Et tu avais besoin de quoi ?_

_L'homme regarda intensément la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui._

_- De quelque chose que tu n'as jamais voulu m'accorder Hermione._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- D'amour._

- D'amour ?

- Oui.

- Il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu viens de dire…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué que je te faisais la cour tout du long de notre dernière année au collège ? Tu ne te souviens pas du bal de Noël ou j'ai eu toute les peines du monde à t'inviter, tout ça pour que tu me dises que tu y allais déjà avec Harry. De la sortie a Pré au lard le jour de la St Valentin, ou j'ai encore tenté de t'inviter. Mais tu m'as répondu que tu avais trop de travail.

- C'était vrai.

- Evidemment.

Hermione se sentait maintenant très mal. Elle se rendait compte que l'homme qui était devant elle avait souffert par sa faute. Et elle en était désolée. Elle voulait se faire pardonner.

- Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre Draco ? (Alors ? Surpris ? Déçus ?)

- Pourquoi pas…

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la boutique, tout en gardant leur distance l'un de l'autre. Le silence régnait et était des plus pesants. Draco suivait placidement Hermione qui semblait très bien savoir où elle allait. La jeune femme finit par prendre la parole lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble du début du XXe siècle, fraîchement rénové au vu de la façade.

- C'est chez moi.

Draco regarda l'immeuble avec intérêt tout en jaugeant le goût de la jeune femme.

- L'immeuble est pas mal.

Hermione eu un sourire.

- Toujours aussi avare de compliments ?

- On ne perd pas les bonnes vielles habitudes.

L'ex-Gryffondor composa un code pour entrer dans le hall puis ils prirent l'ascenseur pour aller au sixième et dernier étage de l'immeuble.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la hauteur ?

- Ron m'a appris à l'aimer.

- Vraiment ? Tu vis avec lui alors maintenant ? C'est bien…j'ai toujours pensé que vous finiriez ensemble. Vous êtes mariés ?

- Ron va se marier dans quinze jours.

- Ho…mes félicitations.

- Qui t'as dit que ce serait avec moi ?

- Vous …

- Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble. Il n'y a jamais rien eut d'autre entre nous qu'une sincère amitié.

Elle venait juste d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Draco entra et jugea l'ensemble. Il était meublé dans un style moderne avec beaucoup de couleurs dans certains endroits mais pas du tout de mauvais goût. Beaucoup de couleurs pastelles, telles que du jaune très pale, du rose légèrement mauve… Le canapé était d'un blanc très pur tout comme le tapis du salon. Les murs étaient également blancs tout comme le carrelage brillant du sol.

- Tu as toujours eu très bon goût.

- Merci .Ca te plaît ?

- Oui, c'est à la fois tellement toi et si différent.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien…les murs, le sol, le canapé : de la simplicité, de la pureté… les couleurs, c'est ton coté pétillant… mais…je ne te voyais pas du tout dans le moderne…Tu vis seule.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une affirmation.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Il n'y a aucune touche masculine, tout n'est que féminin ici. C'est typiquement un appartement de femme. On s'y sent tout de suite bien, comme dans un cocon.

- Merci…oui, c'est vrai. Je vis seule ici. Assied-toi sur le canapé, je vais faire du chocolat…tu aimes toujours le chocolat chaud ?

- Oui…tu t'en souviens encore ?

- C'n'est pas très dur, tu prenais toujours ça quand on allait à Prè-au-lard. Au lieu de la traditionnelle bièraubeurre.

- C'est vrai…alors, ou est l'homme de ta vie ? Tu dois bien avoir un homme de ta vie quelque part ? Je sais… Viktor Krum, vous correspondiez toujours ensemble en septième année, je me trompe ? Ca explique pourquoi tu vis seule ici, il travail en Roumanie !

- Viktor ? Non …lui et moi c'est fini déjà depuis quelques temps.

- Donc vous avez été ensemble ?

- Oui…

- Tu comptes me raconter où il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ?

- Expression moldu ?

- Que veux-tu, je suis presque un parfait petit moldu aujourd'hui.

Hermione eu un sourire à l'image du grand Draco Malefoy en parfait petit moldu, puis elle apporta un plateau avec deux grandes tasses de chocolat chaud.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça !

- Bon… après la guerre, je suis parti durant l'été en Bulgarie, ou Viktor travaillait à l'époque (ce n'est que plus tard qu'il a été muté en Roumanie), il m'avait promis de me faire oublier toutes les horreurs de la guerre. Il ne m'a pas fait oublié mais les souvenirs ont été moins douloureux. On est rapidement sorti ensemble après mon arrivée, et puis quand je suis rentré en Angleterre, on a décidé que la distance ne nous séparerait pas. On faisait souvent les voyages l'un chez l'autre. A chaque fois que c'était possible.

- Mais ?

- J'ai été muté aux Etats-Unis il y a quatre ans pour mon travail, ça faisait deux ans qu'on était ensemble, on avait même évoqué une fois ou deux le mariage.

- C'était vraiment sérieux.

- Oui. Enfin…la nouvelle distance qui nous séparait ne nous a pas du tout effrayé, au contraire, mon nouveau travail me laissait plus de temps libre, donc on pouvait se voir plus souvent. Et puis…le 11 septembre a mis le doigt dans l'engrenage de notre rupture.

- Les attentas ?

- Oui, ça faisait 1 an que j'étais là bas. Je travaillais dans la tour nord du World Trade Center.

A ces derniers mots Draco était devenu tout blanc.

- Tu étais là bas ?

- Oui. Je travaillais au 16ème étage, mais j'avais du descendre au 14ème pour voir une amie là bas lorsque le premier avion a heurté ma tour. J'ai évacué sans trop de problèmes, j'étais assez bas et j'ai pu descendre par les escaliers. Beaucoup n'ont pas eu cette chance. Mon rédacteur en chef était au dernier étage, il montrait la magnifique vue de New York à des clients au moment du drame. Ils n'ont jamais réussi à descendre.

-Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai vu la mort de près ce jour là. Depuis je n'ai jamais pu retourné sur le terrain. L'investigation, c'est terminé pour moi.

- Mais tu étais à ton bureau…

- Oui…mais c'était un poste d'investigation que j'avais, qui me faisait beaucoup voyager.

- Je pense que je comprends ta réaction, mais ça n'explique pas la rupture avec Krum.

- Quand j'ai enfin réussi à lui téléphoné - je ne pouvais pas transplaner ou utiliser un Portoloin, j'étais à l'hôpital et je ne pouvais m'absenter -, je supposais qu'il devais être mort d'inquiétude pour moi, et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à me joindre. En fait, il n'a même pas eu l'air de se rendre compte de la situation, il m'a à peine demandé de mes nouvelles. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'est que si je le tenais trop longtemps au téléphone il allais arriver en retard à son entraînement de quidditch.

- C'est pas vrai ? demanda Draco d'un air attéré.

- Si… après je ne l'ai jamais plus regardé pareil. Je suis revenue travailler en Angleterre, il a dit que mon choix était idiot, qu'il ne comprenait pas que ces attentats aient pu me faire cet effet alors que j'avais vu la guerre de très près dans le monde sorcier, et que j'avais déjà frôlé la mort de plus près. On s'est de plus en plus disputé, je me suis rendue compte qu'il était un peu trop imbu de lui-même, j'ai même fini par le trouver narcissique. Je l'ai quitté il y a six mois, lorsqu'il a préféré aller à un entraiment de quidditch plutôt que de venir avec moi à l'hôpital, alors que j'étais en train de faire une fausse couche. Il a prétexté qu'il risquait de se faire virer, mais pour en avoir parler avec son entraîneur, je sais qu'il aurait pu venir, que dans des circonstances telles, il pouvait très bien comprendre que Victor s'absente, il m'a dit qui lui aurait même donné une semaine de congés pour qu'il puisse rester près de moi s'il lui avait demandé... Ca a été la goûte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase.

- Tu étais …

- Oui, mais je l'ignorais, j'ai perdu le bébé au bout d'un mois de grossesse. Au début j'étais complètement atterrée, mais maintenant, quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Le bébé n'aurait jamais eu vraiment de père.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est du passé. Et toi ?

- Ho moi…rien de bien particulier, j'ai eu pas mal d'aventures, souvent d'une nuit, rarement plus d'un mois.

- Jamais de fiancée fidèle ?

- Le plus longtemps que je suis resté avec une femme c'est 6 semaines.

- Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez toutes ces femmes et particulièrement celle là ?

- Chez toutes ? Il leur manquait toujours quelque chose, une pointe de sagesse, dix grammes de répartie, un bon kilo d'intelligence, ou tout simplement la couleur des yeux ne correspondait vraiment pas à ce que je recherchais. Quand j'ai rencontré Anna, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était celle qu'il me fallait, elle était si… à la fois si différente et si ressemblante.

- Différente ? Ressemblante ?

- Oui…à celle que j'ai toujours aimé.

Sentant que la conversation devenait embarrassante pour elle, Hermine se dépêcha de poser une question tout en rougissant comme une tomate, et en prenant deux sucres pour son chocolat.

- Qu'est ce qui clochait finalement ?

- Elle me faisait du mal.

Là, Hermione était surprise.

- Du mal ? Tu veux dire qu'elle te frappait, ou quelque chose d'en ce genre ?

- Non…un mal plus profond. Elle me faisait trop penser à toi.

Tout en disant ces mots, Draco regardait avec intensité Hermione. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour reprendre un sucre pour son chocolat déjà trop sucré.

- Je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas marché.

- Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te répondre que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-…

Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques instants, puis Draco repris la parole.

- Tu m'as dit que Ron se mariait ?

Hermione eu un franc sourire à cette évocation.

- Oui ! Il se mari le samedi 23 octobre.

- Avec qui ?

- Tu ne la connais pas, elle s'appelle Nadège de L'Horme. Elle est française, elle travail avec

Ron au département des mystères.

- Ron travaille au département des mystères ?

- Oui, il est même le chef du service. Pas mal hein ?

- Oui, je ne savais pas que cette carrière le tentait.

- Au départ c'est un peu par dépit qu'il est arrivé là, il n'a pas réussi le concours d'entrer à l'école d'Aurors. Mais maintenant il adore ce qu'il fait.

- Et Harry ?

- Ca, je suis sure que tu peux le deviner tout seul. Toutes les motivations qu'il avait à l'école se sont accomplies.

- Alors je suppose qu'il est Auror, sûrement un chef d'escadron. Et…il a épousé Gin évidement, il y a déjà probablement un moment, disons…il y a cinq ans ? Ils ont des beaux enfants aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts…je dirais…deux !

- Pas mal…alors on va corriger les quelques petites erreurs que tu as faites. Harry est bien Auror mais il n'est pas chef d'escadron, mais chef de section (il a six escadrons sous sa gouverne). Il a bien épousé Gin, mais c'était il y a six ans, juste après la fin de la guerre, ils ont annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier avant de savoir que tu étais parti. C'est Ron et moi qui leur avons annoncé juste après leur annonce. Je dois avouer que tu as un peu gâché la fête.

- J'en suis désolé.

- Sinon…ils n'ont pas deux mais cinq enfants.

- Cinq ! Ils veulent battre le record de Molly ?

Hermione eu un sourire à l'évocation de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde mère.

- Je ne sais pas… mais le fait d'avoir eu des triplés récemment n'arrange pas les choses tu comprends ? Quand on va par trois, le nombre grimpe plus vite.

- Des triplés ? En toute logique un des enfants Potter aura des quadruplés, mais ou irons nous dans quatre générations ? Comment s'appellent-ils ? Ils sont mignons ?

- Attend j'y viens, tu as la petite Mary, qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa maman et qui est née six mois après la fin de la guerre. Elle a donc presque six ans. Ensuite tu as Mikaël, qui est née en avril 2001, il a trois ans et demi. Il ressemble beaucoup à son papa, couleur d'yeux, texture des cheveux, arrête du nez, sauf pour la couleur de ces cheveux : ils son du même roux que ceux de Ron. Et enfin, tu as les trois petits derniers qui sont nés le 21 juillet : Luke, Matthiew et Justin. Pour l'instant c'est assez dur de dire à qui ils ressemblent, si ce n'est que leurs cheveux sont d'un roux assez foncé, couleur auparavant absente de chez les Weasley. En tout cas se sont des vrais triplés, on à l'impression qu'ils sont tous identiques et ils tous une adorable petite tache de naissance sur la fesse gauche.

- Si je comprends bien, Harry a une formidable petite famille.

- Tout à fait !

- Ron et toi êtes les parrains de tout ce petit monde ?

Hermione se mit à touiller très rapidement son chocolat.

- Et bien …

- Oui ?

- En fait je suis la marraine de tous les enfants Potter…mais Ron n'est le parrain que de trois d'entre eux.

- Comment ça se fait ? Harry c'est trouvé un nouvel ami à son boulot ?

- Et bien … Ron est le parrain des triplés.

- Et les deux plus âgés ? Qui sont leurs parrains ?

- En fait … le parrain de Mary et Mickaël c'est… toi.

- Moi ?

Draco s'était levé d'un bond en entendant ces mots et écarquillait maintenant les yeux :

- Comment ça moi ? Pourquoi c'est moi le parrain des enfants Potter et pas Ron ? C'est Ron leur oncle, pas moi… on s'est même pas vu depuis 6 ans ! J'ignorais même l'existence de ces enfants avant il y a une demi-heure.

- Ne t'énerve pas et assois-toi.

Draco reposa ses fesses sur le beau canapé blanc, il avait l'air relativement énervé mais près à écouter les explications d'Hermione.

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien… pour Mary c'est assez simple, elle n'est née que 5 mois après ton départ, et nous ne pensions pas encore que c'était définitif, nous espérions encore que tu reviendrais. En fait, le fait de faire de toi le parrain de Mary, c'était à la fois un hommage et un espoir que tu reviendrais. Nous ne pensions pas que tu avais complètement coupé les ponts avec le monde sorcier, pour nous tu étais terré au fin fond de nul part, mais tu avais encore un petit morceau de toi dans le monde sorcier. On supposait que tu lisais au moins _la gazette._ Et comme le baptême allais être très médiatisé…Harry et Gin on voulu te faire sortir de ton trou en te faisant le parrain. Ils pensaient que ça te ferait réagir et que tu accourrais pour voir ta filleule, qu'on se ferait tous engueuler, mais qu'au moins tu serais réapparu.

- Je ne lisais pas la gazette…

- On s'en ait rendu compte quand trois mois après le baptême il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de toi. On a tous été très désolé, c'était un peu comme si on te perdait une deuxième fois, car jusque là on avait toujours cru que tu reviendrais. On a commencer à se faire à l'idée qu'on ne te reverrais peut être plus.

- Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi avoir fait de moi le parrain du deuxième enfant Potter dans ce cas là.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons décidé. Normalement cela aurait du être Ron. Il avait été un peut grognon de ne pas être le parrain de Mary, mais ce qui avait compensé c'était qu'il avait été le témoin au mariage. Enfin, à l'arrivée de Mickaël, il était tout content, il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler « Mon petit filleul adoré », avec un air complètement gaga. Tout avait été organisé pour que ce soit lui et moi les parrains… mais au dernier moment il y a eu un imprévu…

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

- Le pair supérieur de la magie qui effectuait la cérémonie était très très vieux… et sur le livret de famille, et le registre, il a tout simplement recopier les noms qui figuraient sur la ligne du dessus, comme le mien y était en premier, il a crut que les deux parrains étaient les mêmes… Nous ne nous sommes rendu compte de l'erreur qu'une fois la cérémonie achevée, mais il était trop tard, nous étions déjà liés magiquement à l'enfant, et ce lien ne pouvait être modifié.

- Ron a du être furieux.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer ce pauvre vieux monsieur, il était totalement furieux. Du coup, lors de la cérémonie de baptême des triplés il y a deux mois, il a tout vérifié par-dessus l'épaule du pair supérieur de la magie.

- Je vois, c'est donc un accident si je suis le parrain de… Mickaël ?

- Oui…

- Je suppose néanmoins que Mary et Mickaël considère Ron comme leur parrain.

- Ho non ! Pas du tout. Nous ne voulions pas que si tu réapparaissais un jour, les petits ne comprennent plus rien. Nous leur avons dit que leur parrain était parti faire un voyage très loin et que nous ne savions pas quand il rentrerais.

- Donc ils s'attendent presque à me voir débarquer chaque jour ?

- Oui.

- C'est ignoble pour ces pauvres enfants ! Mais… et pour leur anniversaire ? Et pour Noël ? Et pour leur fête ? Ils n'ont pas de cadeaux ?

- En fait je leur ai toujours offert deux cadeaux : un venant de leur parrain et un venant de leur marraine. Nous avons toujours espéré te revoir un jour. Ils vont être plus qu'heureux de te revoir. Gin et Harry vont être fous de joie.

Draco la regarda dans les yeux :

- Qui t'as dit que j'allais aller les voir ?

Hermione était choquée par la dureté de ces mots, elle ne pensait pas après les révélations qu'elle venait de lui faire, que Draco refuserait d'aller voir tous les autres.

- Mais…

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous revoir, te revoir plus particulièrement. Enfin… c'est faux ce que je dis… tous les jours je pense à toi et je rêve de te croiser dans la rue. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, et je sais que s'il se réalise il me fera du mal. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire du mal. Tu peux comprendre ça ? J'ai aussi coupé les ponts avec Harry, Gin et Ron parce qu'ils me faisaient penser à toi, à la guerre … et à tout ce qui n'a pas été rose dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui je vais mieux, je ne pense plus tous les jours à la guerre et aux horreurs que j'ai vues. Je ne vois plus toute les nuits Severus recevoir un avada… Cela ne m'arrive plus qu'une nuit sur deux…il y a déjà un très grand progrès ! J'ai réussi dans ma vie professionnelle, et même si ce n'est pas le cas de ma vie sentimental, je m'en accommode comme je peux. Je n'ai sûrement pas la vie dont j'ai rêvé en dernière année, mais comme je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, celle-ci vaut bien une autre… et le fait de revoir tout le monde… je ne pense pas que cela puisse m'apporter quelque chose.

Sur ces derniers mots il se leva et se dirige vers la porte tout en prenant son manteau qu'Hermione avait posé sur une chaise.

- Je vais te laisser. Je te promets de ne plus chercher à te revoir, car de toute manière cela me ferait trop de mal. N'essaye pas de me retrouver, si tu voulais vraiment je suis sur que tu n'en aurais aucun mal, mais je t'en prie, n'essaye pas…tu me fais trop de mal. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi. Mes filleuls aussi. Dit à Gin que je pense à elle avec toute cette marmaille qui doit hurler, embrasse là bien fort pour moi. Au revoir Hermione.

Durant toute cette longue tirade, Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle le regardait juste éberluée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Au moment où Draco franchit la porte elle entendit ces mots implacables :

- Je t'aimerais toujours.

Puis la porte se referma sur l'homme blond. Hermione regarda la porte pendant une bonne minute sans bouger, puis elle murmura :

- Moi aussi.

* * *

_Et voilà ! à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! Gros bisous à tous_


	3. Désespoir

_La suite de cette petite fanfiction, je sais qu'elle n'arrive pas très vite, mais je fais un très gros blocage sur la fin, et comme je n'avance plus... ba je ne mets plus de nouveaux chapitres en ligne ! Je sais c'est pas bien, mais j'ai vraiemnt un très très très gros problème avec mondernier chapitre. Lol._

_Bonne lecture a tous et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Désespoir**

Hermione regardait toujours la porte qui venait de se refermer quand elle avait prononcé ces mots. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle posa une main sur sa bouche. Elle était surprise elle-même par ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle l'avait dit sans même réfléchir. Mais après tout…c'était bien vrai. Oui, elle l'aimait, elle aimait Draco Malefoy, le grand, ténébreux et mystérieux Draco Malefoy.

Il lui avait fallut six ans pour s'en rendre compte, mais ça y est, c'était fait. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait jamais été vraiment bien avec Victor Krum, pourquoi même lorsqu'elle était avec lui elle ressentait comme un sentiment de vide, pourquoi elle avait tant pleuré lorsque le Serpentard était parti et qu'elle avait encore tant pleuré lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Ou encore pourquoi son cœur avait fait de tels bons dans sa poitrine lorsque elle l'avait vu dans cette librairie.

Se rendant compte de tout cela, elle se leva d'un bond du canapé et sortie en trombe de l'appartement. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, mais comme celui-ci n'arrivait pas assez vite, elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la rue, elle eu beau regarder du mieux qu'elle pu à gauche et à droite, elle ne le vit pas. Il avait disparut. Elle s'appuya le dos au mur pour reprendre son souffle, puis un sentiment désespéré se répandant dans son intérieur elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, avant de fondre en larmes et de prendre la tête entre ses jambes, tout en continuant de sangloter.

C'est dans cette position qu'Harry la retrouva une heure plus tard, alors qu'il venait lui rendre visite. Ne comprenant pas ce que son amie faisait ainsi prostrée au milieu de la rue, il envisagea toutes les pires hypothèses imaginables. Il s'accroupit délicatement et lui posa une main sur l'épaule en murmurant son nom :

- Hermione ?

Celle-ci releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as été attaquée ?

Hermione n'eu la force de secouer la tête pour répondre par la négative.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre chez toi ?

Cette fois-ci se fut un hochement de tête pour répondre par l'affirmative que fit Hermione. Harry la pris donc délicatement dans les bras pour l'emmener dans l'ascenseur. Arrivé au sixième étage, il trouva la porte de l'appartement ouverte, il n'eu donc aucun mal à entrer. La déposant sur le canapé, il remarqua les deux tasses de chocolat.

- Tu te sens capable de me dire ce qui c'est passé ?

Hermione acquiesça, mais en voyant les tasses de chocolat, maintenant froid, elle se remit à verser des larmes silencieuses. Harry, grâce à son sens de déduction affiné par le métier d'auror remarqua tout de suite que les tasses de chocolat chaud la faisaient pleurer. Il pris donc le plateau et le porta à la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Mione ? Pourquoi est ce que ces tasses te font pleurer ? Qui est-ce qui est venu te voir et qui te met dans un état pareil ?

Hermione repris enfin contenance et pu s'exprimer, tant bien que mal.

- J'ai … j'ai vu Draco.

On entendit une tasse se briser dans la cuisine, et Harry se mettre à ronchonner puis à prononcer un léger « reparo ». Il revint dans le salon et s'assit à coté d'Hermione.

- J'aurais du m'en douter quand j'ai vu les tasses. Il a débarqué comme ça chez toi ce matin ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non…je l'ai bousculé sans le faire exprès à la librairie.

- A la librairie ?

- Oui, je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était lui, et il ne m'avait pas vu.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- On est resté un moment sans rien dire. Puis on s'est dit ce qu'on devenait, dans notre boulot. Tu sais qu'il est courtier en bourse maintenant ? Ensuite on a dit deux mots sur la guerre, et sur le fait …

- Oui…

- Sur le fait qu'il m'aimait…

- Il t'aimait ?

- C'est toujours le cas.

- Ho…je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- C'est vrai que ça ne semblait pas évident, mais quand on y réfléchi bien… on se rend compte qu'il y a des indices qui ne trompe pas. Il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne l'avais juste jamais fait.

- Et après ?

- Nous sommes venu boire un chocolat ici. On a parlé de notre vie sentimentale, de toi et Gin… de Ron. Et puis … je lui ai dit qu'il était le parrain de Mary et Mickaël.

- Tu lui as dit ? J'aurais aimé lui annoncer…

- Il a posé la question…

- Comment a-t-il réagit ?

- Il a été assez surpris, et puis dépité…

- Je suis content qu'il soit de retour.

A ces derniers mots, Hermione se remis à pleurer.

- Quoi ?

- Il…Il n'est pas de retour.

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne veut plus entendre parler de nous. Il m'a dit qu'on…que je lui faisait trop de mal.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand il nous voit … il pense à la guerre…il pense à Severus … et il pense à moi. Il a énormément souffert !

Elle se mit à sangloter violemment. Harry ne comprenant pas tout la pris dans ces bras et la berça quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

- Il .. ne veut plus nous revoir. Il m'a demandé de ne pas chercher à le retrouver… mais… mais avant de partir il…il m'a dit…

- Oui ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimerait toujours…et…et je me suis rendue compte que moi aussi…moi aussi je l'aimais…

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione se remit à pleurer.

- Je…je me suis précipité dans la rue pour le rattraper et le lui dire…mais il avait déjà disparu.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour réconforter Hermione, il avait toujours été très doué avec les forces du mal, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de réconforter une femme, il se trouvait que le célèbre Harry Potter était le plus nul des hommes, tout ce qu'il su faire c'était la prendre dans ces bras et la bercer en lui murmurant « shuuuut…shuuuut…te pleure pas… », Pourtant il savait que cela ne suffisait pas, qu'il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire…mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Il se souvenait très bien de la période de dépression qu'avait eu Ginny après sa première grossesse, elle était encore à Poudlard et avait fait une importante dépression post-natale après la naissance de Mary, il s'était senti désemparé et n'avait su que faire pour la réconforter et l'aider à passer ce cap qu'il savait courant après un accouchement. C'était finalement Hermione qui était parvenu à la réconforter et à la re-motiver pour reprendre les cours.

Hermione pleurait toujours doucement dans ses bras même si ses pleurs s'étaient calmés. Il décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de l'allonger sur son lit. Après tout, d'avoir tant pleuré devait l'avoir éreinté. Il l'installa donc confortablement avec des oreillers et se décida à aller chercher sa femme.

Il revint avec Ginny près de 20 minutes plus tard, celle-ci était passée déposer chez sa mère sa progéniture avant de venir voir sa meilleure amie. Hermione s'était entre temps endormie, c'est donc avec douceur que Ginny s'approcha du lit pour la réveiller, car plus qu'autre chose il fallait la faire parler.

- Hermione…

Elle écarta délicatement des mèches de devant le visage de la jeune femme endormie.

- Hermione…réveille toi…

L'ex-préfète des Gryffondor ouvrit doucement les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait dans son lit, avec sa meilleure amie à ses côtés, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait vu dans la matinée Draco. Son visage se décomposa alors, et on pu voir les larmes lui monter aux yeux, avant que celles-ci, silencieuses, ne se mettent à couler le long de son visage.

Ginny s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ces bras tout en lui parlant doucement.

- Shuut… ça va aller…Harry m'a dis ce qui c'était passé…il va revenir…

- Tu…tu ne comprends pas…il ne veut plus jamais nous revoir…

- Il t'a dis ça…mais sachant ou tu habites, il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de revenir te voir…

- Non…il a dit que je le faisais trop souffrir…

- Il a dit ça pour se convaincre lui-même…

- Non il le pensait vraiment.

- Je suis sûre que non, il reviendra…il t'aime…

- Moi aussi. Répondit Hermione dans un sanglot.

- Je sais…je sais…

Hermione resta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie encore quelques minutes avant de se rendormir. Ginny la recoucha et la couvrit avec la couette, puis elle sorti sans faire de bruit de la chambre pour retrouver son mari dans le salon.

- Alors, la questionna-t-il lorsqu'il la vit.

- Elle dort.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal…elle vient de se rendre compte de ce que nous savions tous depuis 7 ans.

- Je lui ai dit que nous ne nous en étions pas aperçu.

Ginny s'assit à coté d'Harry sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur son épaule, celui-ci lui enroula son bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

- Tu as bien fait Harry, elle nous en aurait voulu sinon…et puis, si tu lui avais dit que nous le savions tous, elle nous aurait demandé pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

- C'était pour son bien…

- Oui, mais comment lui faire comprendre que si nous lui avions fait ouvrir les yeux, elle n'en aurait que plus souffert ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Ginny se retourna vers son mari :

- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ?

- De quoi ?

- De ne rien lui dire.

Harry fit une moue de réflexion, avant de lui répondre au bout de quelques instants :

- Si nous lui avions dit, elle n'en aurait été que plus malheureuse, regarde déjà comment elle était il y a 6 ans. A l'époque, nous pensions tous, Ron, toi et moi, que le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle ne pense plus à Draco soit de la pousser dans les bras de Krum…ça a marché 6 ans quand même !

- Regarde ou ça là mené… Si nous lui avions ouvert les yeux, peut être qu'elle aurait tout fait pour retrouver Dray, et que maintenant ils vivraient le parfait amour.

- Et si elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé ? Elle n'en aurait été que plus malheureuse ! Pas de Dray, ni de Krum. Je pense vraiment que nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus. Nous avons géré la situation au jour le jour, ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure solution, mais c'en était une.

- Oui…tu as sans doute raison…qu'allons nous lui dire lorsqu'elle se réveillera ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Mrs et M. Potter restèrent un bon moment sans rien dire, perdus dans leurs pensées, en train d'essayer de trouver une solution pour leur meilleure amie. Tout à coup Harry sembla trouver la solution.

- Je sais.

- Mmmm ? Interrogea son épouse.

- Je vais retrouver Draco et lui dire qu'Hermione l'aime, qu'elle s'en est rendue compte et que maintenant elle est très malheureuse.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- C'est la meilleure que j'ai.

- Et s'il ne veut rien entendre ?

- Je ne dirais pas à Hermione que j'ai été le voir.

- Ca peut, peut être, marcher…mais comment vas-tu faire pour le retrouver ?

- Hermione m'a dit qu'il était courtier en bourse. Je vais commencer par là.

- Il est quoi ?

- Courtier en bourse…c'est un métier moldu…un peu comme un travail chez Gringott.

- Je vois.

Harry se leva.

- Je vais de ce pas essayer de le retrouver, ça peut prendre un peu de temps, plus vite je m'y mettrais, plus vite je le retrouverais, je vais au bureau. Tu restes avec elle ?

Ginny acquiesça, Harry l'embrassa avant de transplaner pour le ministère de la magie.


	4. Recherches

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de La vie reprend. Je suis toujours aussi desespérée puisque je n'ai toujours pas d'idée pour finir cette fiction? Dire qu'il ne me manque qu'un minuscule petit chapitre pour achever cette histoire, mais j'avoue, je bloque, je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. En attandant j'avance sur un autre nouvelle fiction... enfin voilà, Biz_

**Chapitre 4 : Recherches**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il cherchait sans répit la trace de Draco dans le monde moldu. Il devait bien l'avouer, la tâche était moins facile qu'elle ne lui avait paru au premier abord. Il pensait que Draco avait gardé un petit lien avec le monde sorcier. Il avait donc commencé par interroger toutes les personnes que Draco connaissait, mais aucune n'avait eu de nouvelles du Serpentard depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait ensuite écrit à toutes les rédactions de journaux sorciers pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas un abonnement au nom de Draco Malefoy. Mais il n'y avait rien non plus de ce côté-là.

Draco avait décidément coupé tous les ponts avec le monde magique. Il se mit donc à faire des recherches dans le monde moldu. Depuis deux heures, il était dans une cabine téléphonique (le ministère de la magie n'a pas le téléphone) du coté moldu de Londres, en téléphonant à toutes les entreprises londoniennes qui embauchaient des courtiers en bourse. Heureusement qu'il avait passé toute son enfance dans le monde moldu, sinon il aurait été très ennuyer pour faire ses recherches. Il était au moins à la trentième entreprise à laquelle il téléphonait quand il trouva enfin quelque chose.

_- Malefoy ?_

- Oui Madame, Draco Malefoy…

_- Un jeune homme fort séduisant, grand, blond aux yeux gris ?_

A ces mots Harry fit un bond dans la cabine téléphonique.

- OUI ! Oui, c'est bien lui !

_- Pourquoi vous voulez lui parler ? demanda la correspondante sur un ton suspicieux._

Harry faillit lui dire qu'il était un vieil ami avec que Draco avait coupé les ponts, mais il se dit que la femme au bout du téléphone voudrait sûrement aider Draco à se débarrasser de cet importun auquel Draco ne voulait apparemment plus parler. Alors il pris le pari de faire jouer la fibre maternelle de la standardiste.

- Et bien…vous voyez, c'est assez délicat…Mr. Malefoy est sorti pendant quelques temps avec ma sœur et voyez vous…elle vient d'accoucher d'une petite fille…il est évident que Mr Malefoy est le père, mais celui-ci ne veut rien savoir… Ma sœur n'est pas au courant de ma démarche, elle serait contre…mais je veux que Mr Malefoy vienne voir ma nièce, quand il la verra il ne pourra que craquer devant l'adorable petit bout de chou qu'elle est…et j'espère qu'il reconnaîtra ses droits…

La femme au bout du téléphone était émue par ce que venait de dire Harry.

_- Au oui…je comprends, j'en aurais sûrement fait de même…mais vous savez, Mr Malefoy vient souvent avec beaucoup de jeunes femmes différentes…_

- Je comprends…mais je voudrais quand même le voir. Il travail chez vous ?

_- Oui, c'est mon patron en fait,… venez cet après-midi, vers 15h, il n'a pas de rendez-vous à_ _ce moment là._

- Merci beaucoup madame…puis-je vous demander de ne pas…

_- Bien sûr, il ne saura rien de votre venue…_

- Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

_- De rien jeune homme, je m'appelle Gladisse, au troisième étage, venez me voir._

- Très bien, à 15h alors…

Harry était ravi, il avait enfin pu retrouver Draco, et il avait un rendez-vous avec le Serpentard dans l'après-midi. Il allait enfin pourvoir lui reparler après 6 ans de silence.

A 15h précise, Harry arriva au troisième étage de l'immeuble de bureau dans lequel travaillait Draco. En entrant dans le hall tout vitrifié, il se dirigea vers la standardiste, une femme entre deux ages, qui semblait fort être Gladisse.

- Excusez moi ?

- Oui monsieur ? Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Etes vous Gladisse ?

- Oui monsieur… et vous êtes ?

- Je suis la personne que vous avez eue au téléphone à propos de Mr Malefoy ce matin.

- Ho ! Bien sur, … je vais prévenir Mr Malefoy…il va venir vous cherchez dans le hall…je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais je suis obligé de lui annoncer la raison de votre venue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne lui dites pas mon nom c'est tout.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je n'ai pas le même nom que ma sœur, il ne saurait pas que c'est moi…

- Mais il faut bien que j'annonce quelqu'un…

- Bien…annoncez Mr…Smith, Arnold.

- Bien…

La standardiste décrocha le téléphone. Et appela Draco. Harry se sentait légèrement nerveux de revoir le Serpentard après si longtemps, surtout dans le monde moldu.

- Mr Malefoy ? Un certain Mr Smith est ici pour vous…Arnold…il dit être le frère d'une jeune femme qui aurait eu un enfant de vous…je ne fais que répéter ce qu'il m'a dit…il avait l'air tout à fait sincère monsieur…écoutez, si vous ne voulez pas prendre vos … je suis désolée monsieur, mais vous n'avez cas mettre ça au clair avec lui…bien monsieur…Mr Smith ?

- Oui ?

- Monsieur Malefoy arrive, mais il est de très mauvaise foi et prétend ne jamais avoir mit personne enceinte…

- Je vous l'ai dit qu'il refusait de prendre ses responsabilités !

La dénommée Gladisse hochât la tête en signe d'assentiment, comme elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Harry. Tout à coup, son regard se figeât sur quelque chose derrière Harry. Celui-ci se retourna et pu voir Draco, dans toute sa splendeur, avec un tailleur trois pièce bleu du meilleur effet sur lui. Ces cheveux étaient coupés courts, et étaient tenus par du gel, droit sur sa tête, il était très élégant. Il se figeât lorsqu'il reconnu Harry. Puis il avança jusqu'à lui, son visage était de marbre. La standardiste semblait anxieuse derrière son bureau.

- Harry… dit Draco en lui tendant la main, mais toujours aussi froidement.

Harry hésitait sur la marche à suivre…que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas vu Draco depuis 6 ans, mais après tout, il avait été son meilleur ami après Ron, et il était le parrain de deux de ses enfants… Harry pris donc la main que lui tendait Draco, la serra fortement avant d'attirer à lui le Serpentard et de lui donner une accolade chaleureuse.

- Dray…

Même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, retrouver Harry, son meilleur ami (car il avait toujours été plus proche d'Harry que de Ron), lui faisait quelque chose. Il serra Harry dans ses bras avant de se retourner vers la standardiste que ne semblait rien comprendre.

- Ma chère Gladisse…

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Vous, vous êtes faite avoir …

- Mais…je…que ?

- Ce jeune homme ne s'appelle pas…comment ? Arnold Smith mais Harry Potter…il n'a jamais eu de sœur, et je n'ai jamais mis personne enceinte jusqu'à présent.

- Ho…je suis désolée monsieur…j'ai vraiment cru que…

- Ce n'est pas grave…de toute manière maintenant qu'il savait ou je travaillais…

- Mais je ne comprends pas monsieur. Qui est-il ?

- C'était mon meilleur ami pendant mes années de lycée, et ça fait 6 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu…

- Mais je…

- Assez de bégayements…Harry ? Viens avec moi, dans mon bureau.

Harry suivi Draco jusque dans un bureau plutôt grand mais très vide. Il n'y avait que deux chaises et un fauteuil de l'autre coté d'un bureau en bois.

- Ton bureau est …

- Moche ?

- Heu non…c'est pas ce que je dirais…

- Tu aurais pourtant raison de dire moche…mais je n'ai jamais été doué pour la décoration, et je n'ai de photos de personne à mettre à coté de mon ordinateur.

Harry compris l'allusion mais n'en dit mot, il s'assis sur la chaise de style moderne que lui désignait Draco, et attendit que le Serpentard pris la parole. Il eu un moment de flottement avant que celui-ci ne se décide à parler.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Heu…

- Nous n'avons pas de bièraubeurre, désolé.

- Un café ça ira, merci.

- C'est vrai que tu es d'origine moldu.

Draco actionna l'interphone et demanda à Gladisse un café et un chocolat, puis se retourna vers Harry et le regarda avec insistance, comme s'il attendait qu'il parle le premier. Harry était très mal alaise, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la parole le premier. Draco voyant que son ami ne disait toujours rien, se décida à parler.

- Je suppose que tu as parlé à Hermione si tu es ici.

- Effectivement…

- Je lui avais dit de ne pas chercher à me retrouver.

- Je suis ici contre son avis et sans qu'elle le sache.

Draco était perplexe, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le Gryffondor.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Elle m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te retrouve, et elle ne sait pas que je suis ici.

Draco affichait maintenant un visage surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry vienne le voir de son propre chef aussi vite.

- Ho…je suppose que tu es là pour mes filleuls…

- Ecoute, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas te l'avoir dit moi-même, mais tu as été absent durant 6 années, et…si nous t'avons fait le parrain de Mary c'est parce que…

Draco l'interrompit.

- Je sais, Hermione m'a déjà expliqué pourquoi je suis le parrain de tes enfants.

- Bien…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dans le monde sorcier.

Harry était offusqué :

- Et pourquoi donc cela ?

- Hermione ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

- Vous me faites tous trop penser à la guerre, aux morts, à Severus, mais surtout à Hermione…

Sur ces derniers mots, les joues de Draco avaient prient une jolie teinte rosée.

- Je vois…

- Non Harry, tu ne vois rien du tout ! Draco commençait à s'emporter, j'aime Hermione plus que tout au monde, et ce depuis plus de 8 très longues années, presque 9 ans . Ce sentiment n'a jamais été partagé. J'ai réussi à me convaincre qu'il ne le serra jamais et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse d'illusions, elle a toujours été inaccessible, et il ma fallut près de deux ans pour m'en rendre compte. Une fois que je me suis fait à cette idée, rester près d'elle restait douloureux, mais ce n'était pas insupportable…Jusqu'à ce Severus ne meurt. Après j'ai toujours eu des cauchemars, je le revois tout le temps en train de se faire tuer…si j'avais été plus rapide…il ne serait pas mort.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux…

- NON ! Répondit violemment Draco, j'aurais pu le sauver ! C'était mon père tu comprend ? Personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme lui l'a fait…personne… Après sa mort, et sans Hermione, je n'avais plus d'attaches dans le monde sorcier. J'ai décidé de partir.

- Mais il n'y avait pas qu'Hermione ! Il y avait aussi Gin, Ron et moi !

- Quand Hermione m'a fait par de son voyage en Bulgarie, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou.

- Au moment ou elle nous l'a annoncé ce n'était même pas sur.

- Pour moi ça l'était…j'ai décidé d'arrêter de souffrir, et de partir.

- C'est ton départ qui a été le facteur décisif de son choix de partir en Bulgarie…

- Vraiment ?

Draco était surpris, il ne voyait pas très bien en quoi son absence avait pu avoir un lien avec le départ d'Hermione.

- Oui, le jour ou tu es parti…le 28 juillet si je me souviens bien…

- Oui…

- Et bien, tu as du partir vers 14h il me semble, Ginny et moi étions allés au restaurant, tu t'en souvient ? Nous étions tous Square Grimmauld en vacances.

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

- Bien…nous sommes donc aller au restaurant, ou j'ai demandé Ginny en mariage…elle était déjà enceinte de près de 4 mois, tu ne l'avais peut être pas remarqué avant ton départ, mais elle s'était légèrement empâté durant les dernières semaines avant que tu ne nous laisse…

- Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué, tu sais, moi je n'en avais d'yeux que pour Hermione.

Harry fit un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai… enfin, j'étais le seul au courant de son état. Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, fous de bonheur, nous avons trouvé Hermione en pleurs dans les bras de Ron.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, elle était en larmes… nous n'avons pas vraiment réfléchit, nous étions si heureux…dès que nous sommes rentrés nous avons hurlé dans toute la maison que nous allions nous marier, nous le hurlions encore quand nous somme rentré dans la salon…nous sommes resté près de la porte durant un long instant, sans bouger, ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'annonce de notre mariage rendait si triste Hermione. C'est alors que Ron nous a regarder, lui aussi avait les yeux rouges, et nous a dit cette simple phrase : « Draco est parti ». Nous n'avons pas compris tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, Draco ? Parti ? Mais pour aller ou ? Et puis, Ron nous a tendu ta lettre, assez brève d'ailleurs, tu aurais peut être du plus expliquer ton geste...

- Je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione sache que je partais à cause d'elle.

On frappa à ce moment à la porte, après avoir dit un retentissant « entrez », Gladisse déposa les boissons sur le bureau avant de se retirer. Harry porta son café à ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu aurais peut être du…en tout cas _« je vous quitte pour toujours, je vais vivre dans le monde moldu, n'essayez pas de me retrouver, je vous aime tous, Draco. »_, c'était trop court. Nous avons tous été atterrés. Nous ne comprenions pas ton geste. Hermione était complètement abattue.

- Elle est quand même partie en Bulgarie, répondit Draco d'un ton amère.

- Nous l'y avons obligé. Elle ne voulait pas, au cas ou tu réapparaîtrais…nous lui avons dit que si tu revenais, elle en serait la première informée. Nous l'avons quasiment forcé à toucher le Portoloin au moment du départ. Nous avions tous compris que tu ne réapparaîtrais pas.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle c'est mise dans des états pareils.

- Elle non plus ne le voyait pas. Mais nous, nous le savions tous.

- Nous ? Qui nous ?

- Ron, Gin et moi.

- Et bien quoi ?

- Et bien quoi ? Mais voyons Dray, ça crevait les yeux ! Depuis le début de la septième année il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Vous étiez raide dingues l'un de l'autre. Elle était folle de toi…bien sur comme toujours, se sont les principaux intéressés qui s'en rendent compte en dernier. Mais elle était, et est toujours amoureuse de toi !

Draco affichait un visage plus que surpris, il ne croyait vraiment pas tout ce que venait de lui dire Harry.

- Tu te trompes Harry…Hermione ne m'a jamais aimé…elle était amoureuse de Krum.

- Elle s'est rabattue sur lui par dépit. Ca crevait les yeux au début de leur relation. Je vais te raconter une anecdote : Viktor envoyait beaucoup de lettre par hiboux à Mione, et durant les deux premiers mois, à chaque fois qu'un hiboux apportait un message, elle levait la tête, les yeux brillant, elle détachait fébrilement le message avant que ses épaules ne s'affaisse. Vers la trois ou quatrième lettre qui est arrivée ainsi, Ginny lui a demandé qui c'est qui lui écrivait. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a répondu ? « C'est JUSTE Viktor ». C'était quand même son petit ami, elle aurait du être plus heureuse que ça de recevoir une de ses lettres, mais elle tout ce qu'elle attendait c'était une lettre de toi.

Draco était un peut moins septique, mais il n'était pas pour autant convaincu.

- Mouais…mais ça ne prouve pas qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de moi. De plus, lorsque je lui ai dit mes sentiments il y a trois jours, elle n'a rien dit.

- Si tu vas la voir aujourd'hui, tu la trouveras dans son lit, les yeux rouges de larmes avec une montagne de mouchoirs tout autour d'elle. Elle n'a pas quitté ce lit depuis que tu es venu la voir. Je suis allé chez elle peut être une ou deux heures après ton départ…elle était prostrée dans la rue, en train de pleurer. Elle est restée dans le froid hivernal pendant un très long moment après ton départ…elle m'a dit qu'elle avait essayé de te rattraper pour te dire qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle aussi elle t'aimait.

Draco n'en revenait pas de ce qu'Harry venait de lui apprendre.

- Et oui Draco…il lui aura fallut le temps pour cela, mais ça y est, elle c'est rendu compte de ses sentiments. Ne gâche pas cette chance d'être heureux Dray…

Draco restait sans voix, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi répondre à son ami. Harry comprenant que celui-ci avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir à ses sentiments, se leva et pris congé rapidement.

- Bien, j'y vais…n'en veux pas à Gladisse, si je lui avait dis qui j'étais et la vraie raison de ma visite, je n'aurais jamais pu te voir. Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas ta chance passée. Elle t'aime, et tu l'aimes…tu ne souffriras plus…Ginny rentre à la maison vers 19h, d'habitude Ron va voir Hermione après, mais ce soir il n'ira pas…fait ce que tu veux. Je repasserais te voir bientôt Dray.

Harry franchit la porte et la referma en silence. Draco restait bouche bé dans son bureau, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant qu'Hermione était peut être aussi amoureuse de lui. Mais après tout, peut être qu'Harry se trompait, que la seule raison qui poussait Hermione à pleurer ainsi était juste le fait qu'il n'irait pas voir ses filleuls. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'il était très troublé par ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Et s'il avait raison ?


	5. Retour

_Me revoila après de long mois. J'ai enfin trouvé une fin à cette histoire.lol. Elle est déja écrite et devrait donc venir dans les jours qui viennent. Merci de continuer à me lire, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bisous_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5 : Retour**

Ginny venait juste de partir, Hermione était allongée dans son grand lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, elle se sentait vraiment très mal depuis ces derniers jours. Comprendre pourquoi elle avait toujours tant regretté le Serpentard la mettait dans un état d'épuisement total. Elle se rendait compte maintenant que si elle avait été plus persévérante il y a 6 ans, et qu'elle avait tenté de retrouver Draco, aujourd'hui la vie serait peut être différente. Elle poussa un long soupir en repensant à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se retourna et regarda la fenêtre d'un œil morne, elle se sentait si lasse, et Ron qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver…elle ne supportait pas qu'on la voie dans cet état. Ginny c'était déjà dur, mais alors Ron… Elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle grogna, se disant que Ron allait bien rentrer tout seul…il n'avait qu'a faire un « alohomora », et ça irait bien. La sonnette retenti à nouveau. Hermione se leva péniblement de son lit, tout en ronchonnant contre « cet idiot de Ron qui ne se souvient même plus qu'il est un sorcier ».

En passant devant le miroir de son armoire, elle se regarda dans la glace pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait une mine épouvantable : son teint était blafard et deux énormes cernes bleues étaient présentes sous ses yeux. Ces yeux…ils étaient injectées de sang d'avoir trop pleuré et semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Ces cheveux, qu'elle avait réussi à domestiquer bien des années avant et qui étaient d'habitude si soignés, étaient un amas épouvantable de nœuds et il lui semblait que la seule solution pour les démêler serait de les couper au ras de son crâne. Son nez était d'un rouge assez prononcé et la partie entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieur était toute irrité d'avoir trop moucher. Son pyjama était tout froissé…non, décidément, elle avait vraiment une tête de déterrée. Un nouveau coup de sonnette la fit sortir de sa contemplation et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée en bougonnant.

- J'arrive Ron…

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte du salon et grogna :

- Tu pouvais pas l'ouvrir tout seul Ron ?

Elle fit un tour de clef dans la serrure et ouvrit en grand la porte. Mais quand elle vit la personne qui était derrière, elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque tellement elle était surprise. Elle fit un, puis deux puis trois pas en arrière. Se collant la main sur la main sur la bouche. Elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis blanc et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se ressaisir, elle s'écroula sur le sol, son front heurtant durement le carrelage brillant. Elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsque Hermione s'éveilla, la première chose qu'elle ressentie fut une épouvantable douleur sur le devant du crâne. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur et bougea légèrement pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il faisait nuit, mais que la lumière de sa table de chevet était allumée. Elle toucha son front et pu se rendre compte qu'elle avait une grosse bosse sur le haut du visage. Elle était dans sa chambre, elle se redressa et tout à coup les derniers instants avant sa perte de conscience lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se revoyait très clairement ouvrir la porte et … non, c'était impossible. Elle avait du rêver.

Mais alors ? Pourquoi cette bosse ? Elle s'assit carrément dans son lit. Le mal de tête était un peu moins violent. Elle tenta de réfléchir calmement, mais rien n'y faisait, elle était quasiment persuadée d'avoir vu Draco dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'elle l'avait ouvert. Elle était toujours plongée dans ses pensées au moment où il passa la porte de sa chambre. Il avait une tasse de chocolat à la main, et paraissait surpris de la voir assise dans son lit. Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds, que pouvait-il bien faire là ?

- Dra…Draco ?

Celui-ci semblait maintenant rassurer, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui était près du lit.

- Ouf ! Tu es réveillée, je commençais à m'inquiéter, ça faisait presque une heure que tu étais inconsciente. Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ?

- Heu…je me souviens avoir ouvert la porte, et que tu étais derrière, mais quand je me suis réveillé j'ai cru que c'était un rêve…

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé, mais quand tu m'as vu tu as reculé de deux pas et tu t'es pris les pieds dans le tapis ce qui t'as fait trébucher, et te cogner la tête.

Sur ces derniers mots il se releva de la chaise, déposa sa tasse sur la table de chevet et rangea la chaise dans un coin de la chambre.

- Bien, si tu veux bien me dire ou est ta baguette je vais vite fait bien fait te réparer cette vilaine bosse qui doit te faire très mal. Je ne me balade plus avec ma baguette depuis 5 ans maintenant.

- Heu…oui bien sur… elle est dans le premier tiroir de ma commode mais…

C'était trop tard, en quelques enjambées le jeune homme avait ouvert le tiroir et découvrait qu'outre servir de tiroir pour ranger sa baguette, le premier tiroir de la commode servait également de lieu de rangement pour les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme. Les joues de Draco passèrent rapidement par une phase légèrement rose avant de reprendre leur teinte habituelle.

- C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé.

Il revint vers le lit et murmura le sort : « reparo corpus», il attendit quelques instants avant de voir la bosse se résorber avant de devenir quasiment invisible.

- Et voilà ! Je ne suis pas medicomage, mais je pense que ça devrait faire l'affaire, il te reste encore une petite bosse mais je suppose qu'elle ne doit pas te faire mal.

- Non ça va…merci.

- Heureusement que tu ne t'es rien cassé en tombant parce que là, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour toi. Sur ce, je vais te laisser.

Hermione se releva d'un coup dans son lit et rattrapa le bras de Draco au moment ou celui-ci allait quitter la place.

- Où tu vas ?

- Et bien…je te laisse, vu qu'apparemment Harry c'est trompé…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que le beau bond voulait dire.

- Que … ?

Draco la regarda intensément dans les yeux avant de reprendre :

- Il c'est trompé car il croyait que tu avais envie de me revoir, et surtout …que tu …avais besoin de moi…

Sur ces derniers mots il quitta d'un pas vif la chambre avant de reprendre son manteau dans le salon et de se diriger vers la porte. Mais Hermione s'était déjà levée de son lit, et elle couru jusque dans le salon. Elle rattrapa Draco par le bras au moment où celui-ci passait son manteau. Elle le fit se retourner.

- Dray…Harry ne se trompait pas…

Draco avait suspendu son geste (il était en train de mettre son manteau, n'oubliez pas), et la regardait les sourcils levés, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'Hermione voulait dire. Celle-ci voyant son incompréhension se mis sur la pointe des pieds, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se regardèrent intensément, droit dans les yeux durant de longues secondes, peut être une minute, le regard chocolat de la jeune femme ne voulant lâcher celui acier de Draco. Puis Hermione franchit la distance qui séparait ses lèvres de celles du Serpentard.

Le baiser se fit tout d'abord hésitant et timide, puis s'approfondi, Draco laissa tomber à terre sa veste à moitié enfilée et enlaça étroitement Hermione tandis que celle-ci passait ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme. Se fut le plus spectaculaire des baisers que chacun des deux n'eu jamais reçut. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de telles sensations lors d'un simple baiser. Mais voilà, celui-ci n'avait rien de simple. Au contraire, il était ce que les deux avaient toujours attendu. Hermione pressait de plus en plus son corps contre celui du Serpentard. Elle avait si peur qu'une nouvelle fois il lui échappe, elle avait si peur de le perdre, de nouveau.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie, j'en mourrais, murmura Hermione entre deux baisers.

- Jamais, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Puis, d'un commun accord silencieux, Draco souleva délicatement Hermione et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. La porte se referma sur ces deux êtres qui s'étaient si longtemps cherchés.

Ginny était légèrement anxieuse ce matin. Elle savait que Draco avait eu la possibilité d'aller voir Hermione la veille au soir. Mais si jamais il n'était pas venu ? Après tout, s'il n'était pas venu, Hermione ne saurait pas qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, et pour elle cela ne changerait rien. Oui, mais ces amis eux savaient qu'il aurait pu venir… Enfin, elle allait bien assez vite le savoir, elle venait d'arriver devant la porte de sa meilleure amie. Elle sonna. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se dit qu'Hermione devait dormir, ne voulant pas la déranger et surtout ne pas la réveiller, car tant qu'elle dormait, elle semblait plutôt paisible, elle murmura « alohomora », et s'introduisit sans bruit dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était silencieux. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le divan avant d'aller doucement vers la chambre pour voir si Hermione dormait paisiblement.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. Elle murmura « lumos », et poussa un petit cri d'exclamation : elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à trouver Hermione accompagnée ce matin. Draco était réveillé, il l'avait probablement entendu sonner. Il avait un doigt sur ces lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruits. Il était allongé, torse nu (probablement pas que le torse, mais il était couvert par les draps en dessous de son nombril), Hermione avait la tête reposée sur le torse du jeune homme, allongée sur le ventre, elle aussi était torse nue, elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Draco lui fit signe de sortir et de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Ginny s'empressa de sortir de la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle avait les joues rosées mais avait un sourire aux lèvres, apparemment Draco était venu et ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Mrs Potter entendit un peu de bruits dans la chambre, puis Draco sorti vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt. Ginny se leva d'un bon et se jeta dans ces bras pour l'étreindre avant de lui coller deux grosses bises sur chacune de ses joues. Draco lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et tous les deux passèrent dans la cuisine. Ginny n'y tenant plus se mit à parler dès la porte fermée.

- Dray ! Je suis si contente de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Gin, je suis très content.

Il lui pris la main et embrassa celle-ci, puis il lui fit faire un petit tour sur elle-même pour pouvoir l'admirer.

- Ma fois Gin, tu es plus belle que jamais ! Et tu as eu cinq enfants ? On dirait que tu as 18 ans et que tu sors juste de l'école ! Tu es vraiment magnifique, et tu as l'air plus heureuse que jamais, en fait je dirais que tu transpires le bonheur ! J'avais remarqué qu'Harry semblait assez épanouis, mais alors toi !

Ginny était devenue toute rose à ces compliments.

- Merci, c'est vrai que je suis très heureuse, j'ai aujourd'hui vraiment tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu ! J'ai le mari dont je suis amoureuse depuis que j'ai dix ans, j'ai cinq beaux enfants de lui, ma meilleure amie va enfin être heureuse, et va revenir vivre dans le monde sorcier avec le parrain de deux de mes enfants ! Alors si je n'étais pas heureuse, c'est que je serais folle !

Draco la regardait avec surprise :

- Qui te dis qu'on va revenir vivre dans le monde sorcier avec Mione ?

- Si Hermione est partie dans le monde moldu c'était quelque part en espérant qu'elle te reverrais un jour. Elle me l'a avoué il y a de cela trois ans. Alors, maintenant qu'elle t'a retrouvé, je pense qu'elle va vouloir faire ce pour quoi elle était destinée. Et puis toi…tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu devenir moldu n'est ce pas ? C'était un moyen de fuir Mione non ? Alors vu que vous n'avez plus ni l'un ni l'autre de raisons de rester dans ce monde…je pensais que vus voudriez revenir dans le monde qui est le votre. Je me trompe ?

Draco lui fit un sourire tendre, puis son regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Je pense que tu as raison…mais nous n'en avons pas parlé avec Mione, à vrai dire nous n'en avons pas vraiment pris le temps.

Ginny eu un sourire coquin

- Ca m'étonne pas vraiment…

- Arrête… non sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce qu'Hermione pense de ça…elle ne voudra peut être pas…

- Vouloir quoi ?

Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle n'était revêtue que d'un ample haut de pyjama qui laissait apparaître de très longues jambes galbées. Elle semblait encore un peu endormie, ces cheveux étaient complètement en batail, mais elle semblait bien mieux que les jours derniers. Son visage était enfin reposé ; et elle n'avait plus ces énormes cernes sous les yeux.

- Alors, qu'est ce que je ne voudrais peut être pas ?

Draco s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa délicatement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort. Ginny se sentait soudain de trop.

- Bon bin…je crois que je vais y allez…

Hermione s'écarta du Serpentard.

- Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? Viens dîner avec la petite famille. Ca fait quelques temps que j'ai pas vu les enfants…

Ginny eu un sourire :

- Je crois qu'une semaine on ne peut pas juger que ce soit un très long moment, mais c'est d'accord on viendra tous ce soir.

Ginny embrassa sur les deux joues sa meilleure amie, puis transplana. Hermione se blotti alors dans les bras de Draco.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi…

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que je ne voudrais peut être pas ?

- Ginny pensait qu'on allait aller vivre dans le monde magique maintenant.

- Tu en aurais envie ?

Draco réfléchi quelques instants.

- Oui…j'aime bien ce que je fais, mais le monde magique me manque vraiment. Et toi ?

- J'adorerais…j'en ai mare du monde moldu…

- Vraiment ? Mais je pensais que tu aimais ce que tu faisais ?

- Je ne faisais ça que parce que…

- Oui ?

- A la base, en devenant journaliste, je me disais que j'arriverais à te retrouver…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui, c'était un moyen pour moi de pouvoir faire facilement des investigations. J'ai un gros dossier sur toi dans mon bureau.

- Un gros dossier ?

- Principalement des interrogatoires de sorciers que tu as connus, des relevés de comptes à Gringots, mais rien qui ne m'a permis de te retrouver.

- Je comprends, je ne partirais plus jamais, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser sur le haut de sa tête.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je suis plus qu'heureuse.

- Moi aussi…

- Je vais vendre mon appartement… Enfin…si tu es d'accord bien entendu.

- Pourquoi serais-je contre ?

- Et bien…je me disais qu'avec l'argent de l'appartement, on pourrais avoir une petite maison dans le monde sorcier…rien qu'à nous deux…mais tu me trouve peut être trop rapide…

- Trop rapide ? Nous avons attendu 6 ans avant de nous retrouver, alors je pense que nous ne devons pas attendre encore je ne sais pas combien d'années avant de nous installer ensemble !

Sur ces derniers mots il l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres.

- Nous allons nous trouver une petite maison bien à nous dans le monde sorcier.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment dans la cuisine, parlant de leurs projets d'avenir. Hermione proposa à l'ancien Serpentard, de prendre quelques affaires chez lui et de les amener dans son appartement, afin qu'il puisse dorénavant dormir chez la jeune femme sans problèmes. Draco décida de prendre une journée de repos pour la passer avec la jeune femme qu'il aimait, puis transplana très rapidement à son appartement pour s'habiller.


	6. Diner

_Et voilà la fin. J'éspère que cette fan fiction vous a plu. Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont envoyer de si gentilles reviews._

_Bisous et à bientôt_**

* * *

****Chapitre 6: Diner**

Draco revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, rasé de frais et sentant bon l'eau de cologne. Il portait sur l'épaule un sac petit sac de voyage et avait à la main deux cintres sur lesquels étaient accroché costumes et chemises propres. Hermione était encore dans la cuisine à lire le journal du matin tout en buvant un verre de jus d'orange. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle lui fit un immense sourire et se leva d'un bond pour l'embrasser.

- J'adore être accueillit de la sorte, murmura le jeune homme contre les lèvres de la belle.

- La société Granger propose un service de qualité et une garantie à vie, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire son compagnon.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacées avant que Draco ne dise à Hermione qu'il fallait qu'elle s'habille. Elle lui répondit d'un ton coquin qu'il n'avait cas l'emmener de force dans la salle de bain. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, il posa tout ce qu'il portait sur la table de la cuisine et pris sa dulcinée dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salles de bain, d'où ils ne sortirent qu'une heure plus tard, les joues roses.

Ils passèrent une journée magnifique. Après s'être finalement habillés, ils allèrent au marché pour faire les courses du repas du soir. Puis ils déjeunèrent dans un tout petit restaurant romantique de Soho. Après être rentré à l'appartement, Hermione fit découvrir son film préféré à Draco, une comédie romantique américaine. Celui-ci, en bon homme qui se respecte le trouva complètement cucu. S'ensuivit une discussion animée sur ce qu'était l'amour vrai, ils finirent par tomber d'accord dans un long baiser, en disant que l'amour vrai, c'était ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Puis, vint le moment de faire la cuisine, ce qui se révéla beaucoup plus drôle que ce à quoi Hermione s'était attendu. Bien qu'il vive maintenant dans le monde moldu, sans elfe de maison pour le servir, Draco avait trouvé une solution pour palier au problème de la cuisine à faire : il recourait au traiteur à domicile. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille, et c'est dans ce but qu'elle était allée faire les courses le matin. Elle remit donc des taches faciles à Draco, telles qu'éplucher les pommes de terres ou encore râper les carottes et faire la pâte pour la tarte. Le pauvre Draco s'en sorti avec trois doigts coupés, un T-shirt à l'origine blanc, maintenant parsemé de tâches oranges, et de la farine jusque dans les cheveux. Hermione était hilare et ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Le pauvre homme lui, grognait de dépit et de frustration, mais en l'observant bien, on pouvait voir au coin de sa bouche un léger sourire.

Ils se changèrent rapidement, et à 19h précise, la famille Potter sonnait à la porte de l'appartement. Draco était nerveux, il se demandait comment les enfants allaient accueillir ce nouveau parrain, sortir du fin fond de nul part, qu'ils attendaient depuis toujours.

Il s'essuya rapidement ses mains moites sur son pantalon, et demanda à Hermione d'aller ouvrir la porte, ne voulant pas se confronter aux enfants tout de suite. Hermione secoua la tête, exprimant ainsi le fait qu'elle trouvait sa peur ridicule. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte en de grandes enjambées et ouvrit celle-ci. Deux tornades rousses se jetèrent sur Hermione tandis que l'on pouvait entendre les cris de joie de la mère de ceux-ci :

- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien meilleure mine que les jours derniers ! Ou est-il ?

- Dans la cuisine, il n'ose pas venir

Draco entendant qu'on parlait de lui apparu, l'air gêné dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, il fit un petit sourire en coin à Mme Potter, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire :

- Hé, Gin…

Ginny se dépêcha d'aller serrer dans ses bras son ami :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais très contente de la décision que tu avais prise ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu peux toujours me le redire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Pendant qu'il étreignait amicalement la rouquine, Harry rentrait dans la pièce, poussant une poussette pleine de petits roux, le sourire aux lèvres, fier de ce qu'il était parvenu a accomplir. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de l'étreindre pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait :

- Dray m'a tout dit, je devrais t'en vouloir d'avoir interférer dans ma vie, pourtant je crois bien que je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter.

Les deux jeune enfants Potter, timides devant cet homme qu'il ne connaissaient que de nom, s'étaient accrochés à la poussette de leurs frères. Draco, sentant que maintenant on attendait quelque chose de lui, fit un pas vers la poussette, très ému, et questionna Ginny :

- Mais dit-moi Gin, ils sont a toi tout ces magnifiques petit bout de choux ?

- J'en ai bien peur oui, lui répondit-elle en riant.

- Comment Potter a-t-il bien pu réussir des petites choses aussi mignonne ?

Harry donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule du Serpentard :

- Je crois qu'en fait on doit tout à Ginny.

Draco s'accroupir près des enfants pour leurs parler :

- Hello les bout de choux… Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je m'appelle Draco… Je pense que votre maman voudra bien vous m'appeliez tonton Dray… Vous savez qui je suis…

Mary, l'aînée, leva vers le jeune homme des yeux légèrement craintifs même en même temps pleins d'une tellement grande attente que Draco en eu la gorge nouée.

- Tu es notre parrain…

- Exactement jolie Mary, je suis votre parrain, a toi et a Mikaël.

- Pourquoi tu étais pas là avant ?

Cette question rendit le Serpentard nerveux :

- Et bien… quand j'étais jeune, j'ai fais une grosse bêtise, je suis parti très loin parce que j'avais peur, et puis, je n'ai jamais su que vous existiez, parce que j'avais très très peur de reparler a votre papa, a votre maman ou même a votre tata…Mais maintenant je ne repartirais plus jamais. Tu me fais un bisou ?

La petite Mary, bien qu'intimidée, avait tellement entendue parlé de cet homme que toute sa famille adorait, qu'elle ne pu que se jeter dans les bras de son parrain afin d'y déposer un énorme bisou. Son petit frère la suivit dans cet élan de tendresse. Les parents de ceux-ci étaient très émus devant le tableau qui s'affichait devant eux : ils l'avaient tant espéré, mais pourtant, après tant d'années ils n'osaient plus y croire. Hermione aussi était heureusedes images qu'elle pouvait voir, probablement même plus que les parents des petits, puisqu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé qu'un ami, elle venait de revoir l'homme de sa vie qu'elle avait essayer d'oublier et d'écarter de ses pensées pendant six ans, et qui revenait maintenant, plus vivant et brillant que jamais. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Même la chute du mage noir en comparaison semblait minime.

Le temps passa, l'automne fit place à l'hiver. Le mariage de Ron fut des plus réussi. Tous les amis s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Le dernier des fils Weasley avait lui aussi été ravi lorsqu'il avait vu son ami de lycée revenir. Il n'avait néanmoins put s'empêcher de le mettre en garde au cas où il ferait du mal à Hermione. Draco l'avait alors rassuré sur ses attentions.

Après avoir emménagé officiellement ensemble au cours de l'hiver, Draco et Hermione annoncèrent leur futur mariage au printemps. Celui-ci eu lieu au cours de l'été dans le magnifique jardin des Weasley alors que le ventre de la jeune femme commençait doucement à s'arrondir. Ils avaient tous les deux réintégrés le monde magique et n'en était que plus heureux aujourd'hui. Hermione avait trouvée une place de correspondante à la Gazette du Sorcier, tandis que Draco avait été engagé par Gringott. C'est au mois de février que la griffondor mit au monde une magnifique petite fille répondant au doux nom de Morgane. La petite fut la première d'une grande famille, heureuse et unie, tout comme le fut celle d'Harry et Ginny, ainci que celle de Ron et sa femme.

**FIN**


End file.
